sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Weegee
Obey Weegee. Destroy Mario. Name: Weegee Full Name: Lord Weegee the Pesky Plumber Power Level: 10,000,000 Relatives: Malleo (brother), Papa Weegee (father), Masesh (mother), Fortran (adopted father), Milana (adopted mother), Forgee (adopted brother), Yushee (pet), Luweegee (brother three times removed), Reeo (brother three times removed), Gwannon (step-uncle), Dr. Robotnik (great-great grand-nephew 9001 times removed.) Enemies: Sanic, Sawneek, Forgee, Sqeegee, Pingas, Moar Krabs, Shoop Da Whoop, Waweegee, Ronald McDonald Trump, Mama Luigi, Gay Luigi, Gwannon, Squidwordier, etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. (HES JUST GOT A LOT OF ENEMYS OK?) Species: Pesky Plumber Weegee {Full Name: Lord Weegee The Pesky Plumber} is the most powerful meme in the group of nonsencsical memes known as Youtube Poop, or YTP. Weegee is pure EVIL and has a younger brother named Malleo who is his trusted sidekick. Weegee is the ruler of the United 'Gees Galaxy, a strange galaxy in space devoted entirely to him. Weegee also has total control over the most powerful army in fiction, the Weegee Army, consisting of over 12 extapatillion Weegee Clones who serve only Weegee. The Pesky Plumber believes that everyone and everything must become a member of the Weegee Army, or DIE. 'Powers and Abilities' Weegee is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, so it makes sense that he would have some AWESOME abilities. He has great super-strength, incredible durability, and extreme super-speed. He also has teleportation abilities, the power to fly, and is a master at fighting. He can shoot disintegration lasers from his eyes, which vaporize anyone who doesn't have meme protection, and can fire spaghetti to wrap opponents up. He can also mentally compel people to obey him with his hypnotic eyes. (And all that's just scratching the surface!) But Weegee's most terrifying ability of all is the Weegee Death Stare. If Weegee shoots a special beam right out of his eyeballs, he can turn any opponent, except for beings more powerful than Weegee, into a copy of himself. These copies are weaker than he is, and become members of his ever-growing Weegee Army. Those who resist the temptation to turn into a Weegee but are still weaker than he is are killed by the Stare. For example, if Weegee ever used the Stare on Malleo, he could resist turning into a Weegee but would be killed by it instead. Weegee also has a very long list of lesser known powers that would take literally FOREVER to name, so I'll just name the coolest one. The Pesky Plumber can fire a laser that creates living, sentient matter out of nothing, basically creating life. Weegee usually uses this to create Weegee-ized versions of other characters, like Waweegee and Walleo. Weegee Vs Sanic Weegee is Sanic's greatest enemy. Sanic stands against Weegee's evil, tyrannical ways of taking over planets and turning all into Weegee Clones, and believes he must be stopped no matter what the cost. He's also mad at Weegee for stealing his Mountain Dew one time. Weegee thinks Sanic is an idiot and is also loud and annoying. The first time the two met, Weegee tried to get Sanic to join him in his evil ways. When Sanic refused, an epic battle ensued, with an angry Weegee trying to turn Sanic into a Weegee Clone. Sanic put on some dank shades to beat back Weegee's Death Stare, but he still was being beaten around by Weegee. But then, Sanic used the Chaos Doritos to turn Super Sanic and became dank enough to finally defeat Weegee. The Pesky Plumber swore that he would never be happy until Sanic was dead. In their second battle, Weegee and Sanic were joined by Malleo and Taels, and they battled in a fierce fight. Weegee defeated both Sanic and Taels, but luckily the two MLGers escaped. This led to a period of almost constant fighting between Sanic and Weegee that no one could stop. They just continued fighting, until everyone who had worried about it decided to give up trying to stop it. This period was one of the most exciting in both the YTP and MLG universes because once every few months, Sanic and Weegee would cross the dimensional barrier and start an epic fight. Little did anyone know that Weegee would eventually take it too far... also called as the luigi meme so Malleo is the winner for weegee The YTP War Years later, Weegee decided to take revenge against Sanic for eating all of his spaghetti by using the combined forces of YTP to crush Sanic once and for all, beginning the YTP Invasion. Sanic then assembled a team of MLG gamers to attack Weegee, beginning the YTP War. After 420 days of fighting, it was revealed that Sanic had not eaten Weegee's spaghetti, and that it had really been Sqeegee who did it, as part of a complex plan to destroy both MLG and YTP as revenge against Weegee. Sqeegee enslaved all of the memes, except for a resistance group of fighters which included Sanic and Weegee, allied together for the first time to stop Sqeegee. The two memes confronted Sqeegee in his secret lair to fight him: Sadly, however, Sqeegee beat them both and then fused with Weegee. In this fused form, Weeqeegee efortlessly beat Sanic and prepared to fuse with him and all the other resistance fighters to become the perfect being. (Sorry Cell from Dragon Ball Z) He succeeded, and Weeqeegee became Super Ultimate Final Perfect Sqeegee. Sanic and Weegee, however, managed to combine their powers from inside of the fused body to disrupt the fusion, and Sqeegee was defeated by the resistance fighters, who also freed the captured memes. In Sanic and Weegee's final battle on 2169 A.D., 150 years after the YTP War, the almighty Gaben obliterated Weegee and seperated his body into millions of pieces. A distraught Malleo, much later, was somehow able to collect all the pieces and resurrect Weegee. In this resurrection Weegee unlocked a new godly form, Godgee, possessing enough strength to battle even Dankspine Sanic. He now sits quietly and waits for the next battle with Sanic. After the YTP War Weegee has continued doing many things after the YTP War. Even a great war like that was not enough to diminish his rivalry with Sanic, as the two have continued to fight each other. So far, Sanic teh hegehog has won 166 times and Weegee has won 169 times. Weegee has also resumed his hobby of conquering worlds since the war ended. He tried to run for President on the Earth of his universe and won: He has continued to be reelected ever since. This is because Weegee would gladly murder anyone who refused to elect him again. If you're interested, here's some trivia about Weegee: *1. The Latin version of Weegee's species is "Peskius Plumecis." *2. Weegee is a frequent visitor to Retarted Meme Land. He often goes to Morshu's Shop to buy some "Meme Mushrooms." He also runs his own hotel named "Hotel Weegee" there. *3. If you get Weegee angry, YOU WILL DIE. *4. The term "Weegee is here" roughly translates to "YOU MUST DIE" in the language of the planet Quentium. *5. Weegee loves spaghetti more than anything in the entire world. If you ever encounter an angry Weegee, just throw some spaghetti at him and he'll calm down. *6. Weegee actually has a secret soft spot for his brother Malleo. He hasn't told anyone, though, because Malleo's a creepo and liking Malleo would tarnish his reputation. *7. Weegee is right behind you right now. Origin (Here is an origin of Weegee and his life by acclaimed YTP historian I. M. Gaye. R.i.p Of Shoop Da Whoop In The MLG) Weegee was born to Papa Weegee and Masesh along with Malleo. However, due to poor living conditions, they were both put up for adoption. When Weegee was 7 years old and Malleo was 6, Weegee was adopted by Fortran, ruler of the United Gees' Galaxy at the time, while Malleo was adopted by the King. At around the same time, the memey powers that both had finally activated, giving both galaxy-busting abilities. Similar To Shoop Da Whoop. Weegee, however, has always strived to be at the top, and coveted the title as ruler of the United Gees' Galaxy. The young Weegee slowly but surely convinced Fortran's subjects that he was fit to rule. By the time Weegee was 17 years old, he started a rebellion and overthrew Fortran, replacing him as ruler of countless galaxies. Weegee then finally located Malleo, leading to a joyful reunion. Weegee convinced his brother to join him as his second-in-command and "master plan planner," and Malleo, agreeing, killed the King. Weegee approved of Malleo's act and let his brother join him, announcing him worthy. The two brothers have since travelled all around the universe and beyond, getting more planets for Weegee's growing empire, causing havoc, and creating Weegee clones and Fakegees. Weegee is now 69 years old, and Malleo is 68. In that time, Weegee now owns 420 galaxies, having increased the number by 169 from Fortran's days. Malleo is a friend of weegee As stated before, Weegee has conquered many planets to add to his empire, and in this quest for power Weegee has made many enemies. Early on, Pingas became a rival of Weegee as both sought to gain power by conquering worlds. Weegee first encountered Pingas when they each decided to conquer the planet of Hernabeayunoclus. Weegee won this initial encounter and conquered Hernabeayunoclus, but the two rivals have repeatedly battled each other since then. Another one of Weegee's earliest rivals is Forgee, his half-brother and the true son of Fortran, who is jealous of Weegee being Fortran's favorite son despite being adopted. He formed the Anti-Weegee Alliance, consisting of Sulteegee, Zeegee, Eviltee, Ranceegee, Kulkeegee, Zanzeegee, and thousands more members. Wedge rules the United 'Gees Galaxy, which is also where he, Malleo who powerful Wedge's army, and most Fakegees live. The galaxy is blocked by a gigantic Weegee head that will not let you through unless you know the secret password, a password that all Weegee clones and Fakegees have stored in their minds. There are 69 planets in the entire galaxy, all of them being settlements for various Fakegees and Weegee clones. Weegee himself lives on the planet Goldaria, along with a squadron of the best Fakegees. Malleo lives on the planet Obeius, with various Fakegees, Fakealleos, and Weegee clones shreking about. All the other Fakegees, Fakealleos, and Weegee clones live in settlements scattered across all the other 67 planets, with each settlement being nicer depending on how good a job the Fakegee or clone does. Teleportation devices make it easy to travel from one planet to the next. The backbone of Weegee's army has always been his Fakegees, imperfect copies of Weegee and Malleo. Fakegees are either formed by accident, as victims of the Weegee Virus gone wrong, or purposely created by Weegee and Malleo. The first Fakegee in existence is known as Subteegee, but there are also others, like Beegee, Meegee, Ceegee, Feegee, Gee, Uigi, Seebee, Weewee, Ceecee, and thousands of others. When Malleo tried to create a Fakealleo, Mallhalleo was born, and there are many others, such as Mallware, Mallgee, Weelleo, Salleo, Dalleo, and countless more. During the Fakegee War, many Fakegees and Fakealleos split apart to join the Anti-Weegee Alliance or seek their own independence, but there still exist many Fakegees in Weegee's employment to this day. ' 'Call of Duty Scrub Theories' There are many theories as to what Weegee may actually be among Call of Duty Scrubs. Here a couple of the stupidest: 1. Weegee is the son of Missingno. and Slenderman. 2. Weegee was created when Mario and Luigi got super-gay and hugged each other, which formed Weegee. 3. Weegee is just Shrek wearing a Luigi costume. 4. Weegee is the father of Pedobear and Son Goku (wait wat) 5. Weegee is YO MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 6. Weegee is the son of three different Shreks. 7. Weegee is what happens when the Iluminati and Bill Cipher fuse. 8. Weegee is made of gayness. 9. Weegee is the fusion of Gay Luigi and Mama Luigi. And finally... 10. If you put a Santa hat on Weegee, he turns INTO... THE ILUMINATI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Forms And Transformations ''' Weegee has many super-powerful forms to help him out in battle. Weegee's most famous form and one of the deadliest is Ultimate Weegee, who appears as a photo-realistic version of Weegee with bulging, cartoonish eyes. If Weegee fires a Weegee Death Stare laser into the skies and then has it come down into his eyeballs, he will absorb the Death Stare and become Ultimate Weegee. All of Weegee's powers are grossly increased in this state, becoming so vast that he was even easily able to wipe out Super Sanic with just 22 and a half percent of his power. He also gains a new ability: Just looking into Ultimate Weegee's eyes can trigger the effects of the Weegee Death Stare, making this form nearly impossible to defeat. Another one of Weegee's more famous forms is Toon Weegee, which increases Weegee's speed and durability, but cuts some of Weegee's power. There are many other forms as well, such as Gay Weegee, Dark Weegee, and Rainbow Weegee, each with varying powers and abilities. But none can compare with Weegee's two ULTIMATE forms {which has to be in all caps}, God Weegee and Super Saiyan God Weegee, each with the power to battle Dankspine Sanic himself. A new form for Weegee, Fire Weegee, has recently been discovered. This form, one of Weegee's most powerful forms, can only be accomplished if Weegee absorbs the Master Fire Flower. Fire Weegee has all of the Pesky Plumber's skills, except at a far greater scale, with a couple of added powers as well. Similar to Fire Malleo, Fire Weegee can shoot gigantic fireballs, except these are green and are made of pure Weegee Death Stare. Fire Weegee can also fire lasers made of fire from his eyes and hands that can vaporize any opponent who doesn't have meme protection and can fart fire farts that do the same. If you want to learn MOAR about Fire Weegee, check out Fire Weegee. Overall, Weegee is an impossibly deadly Pesky Plumber who is also Sanic who weaker Like taels greatest enemy. It is nearly impossible to defeat this tyrant, and despite Sanic's interference, his power continues to grow. Category:Weegee Stuff Category:Pesky Plumbers Category:YTP-Related Shit Category:Characters Category:SAWNEEK!!! Category:Random Pages Category:Articles Category:Humans